Plows R Us - Kyle Donahoe
Plows R Us The only pushers you're glad to see! About the Business Have you ever woken up early in the morning to shovel 2 feet of snow in the driveway just to get out of the driveway to get to work, only to get to work and realize that you are already late? Well with our company that will never happen again! Plows R Us offers low cost for great quality snow plowing during the winter months. We are very quick and efficient and we get the job done right the first time. On snow filled days, we rise before the sun to make sure you can get out and to work on time. We take into consideration what time you have to be at work for and build our schedule around our customers. We understand the struggle of being late for work and being yelled at by the boss but with us that is no longer a worry! Our “Work Time” guarantee states that if your driveway isn’t done at least 20 minutes before you have to be at work than you don’t pay for the snow removal. We honor this guarantee. If you need more than 20 minutes to get to work than you must speak with our manager to work out an alternative time. We take pride in doing the best work out of all the snow removal companies there is. Mission Statement Plows R Us thrives to be the only company to guarantee that you make it to work on time every snow day. We do this by utilizing our “Work Time” guarantee. Vision Statement To be the best and most reliable snow plowing company in history and to make sure no one is ever late for work again. SWOT Jobs Within the Company Truck/Tractor Driver- We will be in need of multiple truck and tractor drivers to do the plowing. These people will need a valid driver’s license and driving experience. Also, these people will need to be willing to work from early in the morning to late in the afternoon and sometimes the evening depending on the severity of the storm and the amount of driveways we have to clear. We need positive minded workers for these positions. People who enjoy spending long periods of time in a motor vehicle. The main job of these people will be driving the trucks and tractors to the houses we are clearing and then clearing the driveways, efficiently and perfectly. Tractor drivers need a little more skill and experience than truck drivers as they will be doing most of the snow clearing. Salary- $45,000- $50,000 a year Secretary- The secretary will be in charge of all of the scheduling and dealing with the money and paying our workers. This person will need scheduling experience and experience with money. Every time the employees are paid, the secretary makes up the checks. All checks need to be signed by secretary and manager to be sure of precise pay. The secretary is one of the main people that will keep the business running. They need to be able to work under pressure quick and efficiently. Computer skills are recommended. Salary- $42,000- $45,000 a year Manager- The manager will assist the secretary in scheduling but he will have the final say in who will go where and when. The manager and secretary need to work as a team so they will need people skills. The manager will deal with signing checks and deal with any complaints. He/she will also go out and do most of the estimates when needed as to be sure that all estimates are accurate and fair between all customers. Salary- $60,000- $70,000 Competitors Salaries Competitors Salaries Truck/tractor Drivers- $40,000 (Town of Riverview) Secretary- $25,000- $35,000 (Town of Riverview) Manager- $50,000-$58,000 (Town of Riverview) HELP!! Plows R Us is looking for workers this winter to help thrive at being the best snow removal company there is. The company is looking to fill 6 positions to start the winter but will likely need more in the near future. The positions available are: -Secretary: Will be in charge of all of the scheduling and dealing with the money and paying our workers. This person will need scheduling experience and experience with money. The secretary is one of the main people that will keep the business running. They need to be able to work under pressure quick and efficiently. Computer skills are recommended. -Manager: The manager will assist the secretary in scheduling but he will have the final say in who will go where and when. The manager will deal with signing checks and deal with any complaints. He/she will also go out and do most of the estimates when needed as to be sure that all estimates are accurate and fair between all customers. -Truck/Tractor drivers (4): We will be in need of multiple truck and tractor drivers to do the plowing. These people will need a valid driver’s license and driving experience. Also, these people will need to be willing to work from early in the morning to late in the afternoon and sometimes the evening depending on the severity of the storm and the amount of driveway we have to clear. Tractor drivers need a little more skill and experience than truck drivers as they will be doing most of the snow clearing. If you are interested please contact our owner by email or phone to discuss meetings or drop into our store with a resume and drop it off to Kyle Donahoe (owner). Owner Kyle Donahoe Phone (cell): 1-506-850-4649 Email: kyle.donahoe@plowsrus.com Address: 69 Starthcona Court, Riverview NB